


Just A Simple Wedding

by sighing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry wedding, lourry, no smut it's just fluff all fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighing/pseuds/sighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Harry, all the cheering of the deafening crowds, and all the cameras flashing, and all the music playing, it didn’t matter. It was just him and Louis. Him and his soul mate, and his lover, and his husband. Him and his best friend.</p><p>(Aka nine years from now, Harry and Louis finally get the special day that they deserve. The ceremony is broadcast live worldwide, the bridesmaids and groomsmen look wonderful, the parents of the grooms are proud beyond belief, and everything is perfect.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is pls read it

The pastor’s name was Anthony—Father Anthony, who, despite his old age, was eager to wed the couple. He had known the two men ever since their first live performance, when he had ran into the boys backstage and saw how genuinely kind they were. Little did he know, then, that he would one day marry the two young boys.

Not only did the whole town of Holmes Chapel know about the wedding—in fact, the whole country, and possibly the entire world, was aware of today’s celebration. The ceremony was to be performed outside: on the balcony of a tall, graceful building, so everyone who wanted to come could see it. The building itself was more like an old castle, made out of stone and decorated along the outside walls with fresh, colorful flowers and shiny banners announcing the celebration.

The balcony was large enough to seat the pastor, the grooms, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, and the parents of the grooms. All four parents of both men had attended, which had struck some controversy in the beginning—the shorter groom’s father had not been seen by anyone in several years. The mother agreed, however, to allow the father stay; after all, it was his own son’s wedding.

On the streets in front of and behind the building, there were people. Thousands upon thousands of people, all who had come to celebrate the men’s special day. And though the majority was females, there were some brave men who had come to finally see the open marriage of their kind—these men were the people who were not screaming along with the crowds, but smiling quietly on the sides, proud of the two boys they had never known.

 

A year before this, soon after the public proposal, there had been arguments between the two men and their families over a public versus private ceremony. The mothers had reluctantly given in, telling their sons that it was their wedding day, and it should be as they want it to be. Now, as the two mothers looked out from the balcony to the sunny streets that were radiating happiness, they both knew this was the right decision. To have thousands of people supporting their sons—the feeling was overwhelming.

As it came to be, it was a beautiful day for an outside wedding: not too hot, not too cold, the sun was shining down, all the plants and trees were in full bloom, and birds sang overhead. Never had there been a nicer day of weather in England—the clear blue skies were practically unheard of. Today, however, was perfect.

 

The plan for the beginning of the ceremony was for first, the flower girl, Lux (who had transformed into a beautiful young lady), proceeded by the four bridesmaids and three groomsmen, to walk down the path in front of the building to the entrance. Once inside, the wedding party would rush upstairs four flights to the balcony, where they would reappear. This had been much argued over, what with the bridesmaids’ flowing dresses and groomsmen’ expensive black suits. In the end, however, it had been decided that this was the best way to proceed down the aisle but also be able to be atop the balcony while the vows were being said.

The choosing of the wedding party was quite obvious—who else to choose as groomsmen but their fellow bandmates? And who else but their sisters to choose as bridesmaids?—no one, of course. The choice of Best man was far too difficult, as was Maid of Honour, so they concluded that everyone was allowed to make a speech. As for the flower girl, Lux had been promised by her “Uncle” at a young age one day by a hotel pool that she would be in his wedding, no matter who he married. He had stayed true to his word, smiling as he watched Lux gracefully walk down the aisle in her pale pink, flowing dress.

The bridesmaids were looking equally beautiful as well, in their shorter pastel dresses, holding white bouquets in their hands as they drifted down the aisle, genuine smiles on their made-up faces. The groomsmen, though trying, could not keep a straight face and were grinning like idiots the whole way down. They had waited for this day forever, and probably could not wait until their individual speeches and toast at the reception—something both the grooms were half dreading and half looking forward to.

 

Music sang down throughout the streets, projected by speakers from a large organ that was inside the building. The younger of the couple began his slow walk down the aisle, arm in arm with his beaming mother. Once he saw the small man waiting for him at the end of the aisle, who was looking dashing in his black suit, he felt his heart speed up and skip a beat. He tightened his grip with his mother, who squeezed his arm encouragingly. The man at the end of the aisle was already smiling from ear to ear, finding it humorous of how nervous his best friend looked.

Seeing that his partner did not look the least bit nervous, the taller man cleared his throat as he continued down the aisle with his mother. He had made sure that no cameras or paparazzi were to be anywhere near the actual ceremony—despite the small cameras that were projecting his wedding throughout television screens all over the world, he wanted it to at least feel private. As he looked forward at his soon-to-be-husband, he tried not to think about how his every move was being recorded; what if he tripped? Or sneezed, or something? Another encouraging squeeze from his mother, however, willed him to proceed on. As long as he looked right in his boyfriend’s blue eyes, he thought, then he can only think about reaching those eyes. That’s all that matters.

Once at the end of the aisle, his mother let go and the shorter man with the smaller frame took his hand. Together they walked up the flights to the balcony, where they emerged from the glass double doors to a screaming crowd. Only then, in the warmth of his lover’s hand, in front of his best friends, sister, and soon-to-be sister-in-laws, did he allow himself to genuinely smile, a grin that started in his lips and traveled up through his cheeks and dimples to his green eyes, which shone with happiness.

This was it. After all the fights with his management, after all the misinterpretations, misunderstandings, unguided feelings, after all the Tumblr analyzations and Twitter posts, all the Youtube videos with love songs in the background, after all the lies, questions, “what ifs”, trends, imagines, fanfictions… finally; finally, they were here, standing in front of a priest, standing in front of their friends, standing in front of each other. Holding hands so that all their meaningful tattoos were in alignment. He looked down at his newest tattoo—something he had received just last evening, perhaps his most simple tattoo: an “L” in black ink, next to his thumb and below his index finger on his right hand. It was something he had always wanted, but never had the courage to get written on his skin, forever.

After the cheering of the crowd had quieted to a hum, Father Anthony raised his hands, signaling for the people to quiet. Moments later, everything was still, except for birds singing and the rustling of a slight breeze. The pastor opened his small book to the page of wedding vows, cleared his throat, and began the wedding vows.

 

 

“My friends,” he began, projecting his voice throughout all television sets in England, with a warm smile on his face. “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to recognize the worth and beauty in marital love, and to send our best wishes to the words which shall unite these two men in happiness and in love.” Father paused to wait for the loud cheering of the crowds to quiet down. After a few seconds, he continued, and turned to the smaller boy.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Louis smiled and looked into the shining emerald eyes of the boy across from him. An image popped into his mind for only a second—the image of this man as a young boy, curly hair falling over his forehead with a cheeky smile, laughing when he “accidentally” spilled his chocolates from the contest they were having all over Louis. Somehow, the giggling banter of the two boys had become a cute kissing fest, until the cameraman had motioned for the two boys to get off each other, this was going to be online, Louis had a girlfriend, blah blah blah. But Louis clearly remembered how handsome the younger boy had looked that day, even though he had never dared to say it. And he remembered how the boy’s eyes had shone that day, the same way they were shining brightly now.

“I do,” said Louis. “I do, I do, I dooo,” he hummed under his breath, causing his boyfriend to giggle. The pastor gave them a funny look, he obviously had not heard Louis. He shrugged and continued.

“Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” said Louis, his small hand enclosed in his almost-husband’s larger hand.

The pastor smiled and turned to the taller man. “Harry Styles, will you have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes--oh! I mean, em, I do,” he mumbled, stumbling on his words in nervousness. This made Louis smile at his cute, worried face. He gave Harry’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

“Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?” recited the pastor.

“That means no running away with the ladies,” whispered Louis jokingly, remembering all the times Harry had been accused of being a womanizer. Silly tabloids—Harry had been Louis’ the whole time.

“I do,” said Harry, winking at Louis. Louis couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes—once a flirt, always a flirt.

 

“Now, repeat after me,” he said, turning to face Louis. “I, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I, Louis Tomlinson,” said Louis, his voice wavering a bit from nerves.

“Take you, Harry Styles…”

“Take you, Harry Styles,” continued Louis, now smiling.

“To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.”

Louis blushed as he said the words. “To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.”

The pastor warmly smiled as he handed Louis the ring. “You may now give Harry the ring.”

Harry smiled cheekily as Louis slipped the large, silver ring onto Harry’s right ring finger. The pastor then turned to Harry and repeated the vows.

“I, Harry Styles, take you, Louis Tomlinson,” began Harry as grinned and held Louis’ hand. “To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.” He then took Louis’ dainty hand in his and slipped the smaller, more petite silver ring onto Louis’ right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

The pastor flipped to the next page in his book and began to conclude the ceremony, his voice echoing throughout the streets. “Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, the joining of your hands, and the giving of these rings, by the authority vested in me by the town of Cheshire, I now pronounce you equal husbands.

“I now happily present to you Mr. Louis and Harry Tomlinson. You may kiss the groom,” said Father Anthony, as Harry dipped Louis down and kissed him.

To Harry, all the cheering of the deafening crowds, and all the cameras flashing, and all the music playing, it didn’t matter. It was just him and Louis. Him and his soul mate, and his lover, and his husband. Him and his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ??????? was it good


End file.
